


Don't test my heart

by Whitecanaree



Series: Proof that tony stark has a heart. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitecanaree/pseuds/Whitecanaree
Summary: Bruce finally agrees to move in with tony, and not because of tony. [Based on this tweet below, then this thing took a mind of its own].





	Don't test my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes i just gotta express my complex emotions, and that's by putting them into (not so) short stories and sharing them with my best friend(s). This time, a HUGE thank you goes to my bestest friend ~y~ , who encouraged and inspired me to post this thing (and hopefully others in the future) and share it with everyone. So thank you for supporting me, thank youuu.

▪~peter: *bursts in, suit in hand*

bruce: what's wrong?

peter: i need your help!

bruce: uh kid you know the hulk hasn't really been-

peter: *tosses suit* my science project is due tmrw and i've been patrolling all night will you help me??

bruce: *voice cracking* sure~

[Tweet by @tonysleftarm](https://twitter.com/tonysleftarm/status/1051073389132218368?s=20) ▪

*i considered this tweet a part of my story and continued from there* Here it goes:

-

-

-

 

And this is when bruce agreed to Tony's offer to move in together.After the 24 red letters bruce recieved from tony, and then the 23 other identical green letters - because if the red letters are to represent Tony's devotion, and the green ones were to represent Bruce they can't be equal, tony is never equal to anyone he's always more- 

"Dont be offended mr bruce, you're only one unit behind from being equal"

"The kid's right banner , no one has ever crossed 19,and that one was real special- see how evolved your image in my head is-"

"I honestly don't care about the units, my image and most certainly your head , I'm just here for the kid."

Tony just stares at him with that bitch face hiding hurt feelings look then turns his attention to whatever genius thing he was working on.

~The next day~ :

Peter and Bruce walk into the house still talking science stuff and discussing Peter's grades from that project they did, they just entered the house after bruce had to pick up Peter from his school (bruce is never in the house when peter isn't).

"Wow mr bruce you're a genius. "

  
"Well..uh..thanks ..so I've been told."

  
"But how do you know all this stuff?"

  
"I studied them. I have 7 phds, working on the eighth." **Banner looks softly with affection at peter.**

  
"wow so ... i should call you professor And not mr?"

"It's usually Dr bruce.. but really you can just call me whatever you want,kid. Everyone calls me differently. I don't mind." **He ruffles peters hair.**

"I want to call you doctor, mr bruce. Can i call u doctor? "  
**Bruce tears up**.

"Yea-" they are cut off by someone clearing their throat so caught up in their little conversation they didn't realise the figure infront of them.

Tony is sitting in the middle of the couch with his hands stretched over both sides of the top of the couch, leaning backwards in utter relax.  
But what caught their attention are the words " _tony stark has a heart_ " written on a 3 times bigger version of the souvenir pepper got him when he took out the old heart electromagnet, which was positioned on a stand tall enough to reveal just the souvenir from behind the couch, which shows off directly behind his head. With him sitting in the center of the scene.

Peter gasps in shock, eyes fixed on the thing.  
Bruce opens his mouth to say smth when tony completely diverts his gaze to the side focusing his full attention there. Bruce follows his line of vision.

Only to see another version of the souvenir but smaller in size, close to the original one on the counter beside them. And to find another one hanging on the opposite wall, which used to hold a wall sized art painting of some sort , but now there is the souvenir hanging there with many other smaller and different sized ones all forming the shape of his chest glowing piece.

"Okay i get the point but" -

  
"Do u really??" - tony says as he presses a button on his phone and the curtains close (showing the iron man glowing chest piece thing in the middle of their originally black color -in his defence these were the original curtains he didn't change anything to them- but does he really want a defence anyways?)

  
The room becomes consequently darker, and a hole opens through the ceiling directly above them. Long glowing branches dangle down from there reaching 2 meters above the floor.

They kind of fall on bruce and Peter's heads and dangle in them and while they're getting them off, they notice they have many little ironman glowing chest pieces connected to the strings, with glowing diamonds between each 2 pieces. And at the very beginning of the branch holding all those dangling things down, there's another yet big version of the previous souvenir with the words tony stark has a heart made into glowing florescent branches hanging out of the structure and dangling down.

"Dont u think this is a bit much.." - bruce starts with his low raspy unimpressed but surprised voice.

"Uh uh" - tony raises his index finger in a no signal.

He presses another button.  
Nothing happens.

  
They wait expectantly, excited to what tony stark has in store now.

  
In a moment an ironman suite flies towards them in a blink and aims the fire hand at Bruce while approaching quickly.  
"TONY WHAT THE FUCK MAN, I'M SO SORRY OKAY" (to be honest, bruce was afraid of losing control to the hulk again, he cant afford that, Especially infront of peter. _peter._ )

  
Peter is just there watching, eyes wide but knows tony would never hurt bruce so he doesnt bother finding his voice. Just watches.

The suite fires at bruce as he stumbles backwards nearly knocks off some stuff from behind him; including more souvenirs.

The ironman quickly shifts to catch the souvenir and places it where it exactly was.

Bruce is still not the Hulk.. As he straightens his posture he realises something on his chest: a huge accumulation of piled up stickers on his chest (ironman themed , the glowing piece the armor, the words).

"Really? Stickers?"-bruce says.

" i admit that was a cheap ending. But considering i had to do all of this overnight, and then wait for you to leave in the morning to get them bring me my huge delivery..."

"Well I'm surprised you didnt get a huge piece put on top of the house. "

"They said i can't order that thing over night. It would take at least a week to manufacture something the size of my ego. "

"Wow" - bruce now fully impressed, that tony actually went that far.

"Well, im sorry for um.. " **he looks around the house where a quantity of these souvenirs is distributed after every 2m space**  " _upsetting_ you. "

"Mr stark is not upset, he just needs a reason to be extra."

Tony rolls his eyes and huffs out a breath.

"Seriously? What? Am i supposed to apologize with something similar to this?! I'm genuinely not capable of doing anything remotely similar to this."

 **Bruce looks at peter.** "Is he gonna keep doing this if i dont--"

"No bruce. Mainly becuase I have more important things to do than being laser focused on only one person for more than one night. " -tony smirks.

"You're too much." - concludes bruce.

"Glad you understand the concept of the number of letters now."

 **Bruce stares in disbelief.** "i have nothing to say to that."

"I have." **peter starts** " i still dont understand the concept of using the letters when you can send him an email. Actually you can spam him with emails till he agrees. It's what's trending in the 21st century havent heard of it?"

"You're too young to understand this peter."- tony chooses to cut the arguement he decided to start 2 seconds ago.

"You're such a father."- peter retorts.

Tony is torn as to how he feels. He has tears in his eyes.

  
He turns to bruce who's been observing them with indescribable fondness.

  
"Am i?" - tony whisper asks bruce clearly very affected.

Bruce knows Tony's history with his father. He knows how much this matter is delicate to tony. And how much it means to him. 

**Bruce smiles warmly, after taking a sip of a glass of wine that was already on the shelf he was leaning on- probably left by tony at some point.**

He sees it in Tony's eyes. He knows Tony's view on fathers, and that tony realises he can be different, for peter. He doesnt want to be the typical father figure he experienced. Hell no one wantes to be Tony's father.

"No." Bruce approaches him with a few steps and curls an arm around his shoulders turning them both to look at peter, who is sitting a few feet away from a cat(wait when did they get a cat?) And is trying to shoot silky rays at her from his wrist and she's trying to catch them, playing together. He feels tears in his eyes again. How precious peter is. Peter deserves the world.

"You are _**his**_ father."  
He makes sure to snake his arm down Tony's chest and pat him on the exact region where his heart is. An acknowledgment: _**tony stark has everyone's heart.**_

 

_**AND... CUT.  The end. :). ~sorrybutnotashamed honestly.** _

 

**_[Ps: i may post the small sequel for this in a few days. Stay tuned.]_ **

 

**_Wattpad:[@sorrybutnotashamed ](https://www.wattpad.com/menu)_**

**_Twitter :[@sorrynotashamed ](//twitter.com/Sorrynotashamed?s=09)_**


End file.
